


Siblings, Snuggles, and Snapchat

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Sibling Fluff, Silly, Snapchat, concerned izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle confronts Alec as to why he's avoiding everyone all of a sudden. </p><p>A.K.A.</p><p>How Izzy finds out that Magnus is Daddy in Alec's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings, Snuggles, and Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post. [ (x) ](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com/post/144019873148/rose-hold-headcanon-time-magnus-has-something)

Alec was lying on his bed, back up against the dark, wooden headboard with his hands cradling his phone in his lap. He didn’t often just sit in his room; he’d been trained to be productive, useful his whole life, but sometimes he needed a break--some time to himself. He’d been even more stressed out than usual trying to avoid Jace, Clary, and Simon. He also hadn’t let his phone out of his sight. 

 

He knew could just change Magnus’ name in his phone, but the feeling of warmth that spread across his chest and...other regions when he saw that nickname he wasn’t willing to give up.

 

He smiled down at his phone when it dinged. A new Snapchat from Magnus. It was a picture of Chairman Meow lounging by the windows in Magnus’ living room  with his paws covered in bright pink powder. There was a trail of pawprints leading up to his sunning spot with an exacerbated looking emoji next to Chairman’s ear. Alec’s smile spread wide across his face as he took a screenshot. 

 

Alec snapped a picture of his stocking feet and long legs with the reply “This is what you get for not putting away your makeup.” 

 

Even though Magnus sent him selfie after selfie all day long, Alec didn’t feel comfortable taking pictures of his face. In return, Magnus received pictures of Alec’s feet, shoulders, bow, and incredibly zoomed in shots of other people’s faces with snarky comments hovering around them. He was slowly getting the hang of Snapchat.

 

Alec’s smile dropped when a loud knocking started on his door. He sat up and locked his phone. Isabelle came in without waiting for a reply.

 

“What’s the point of knocking if you’re just going to burst in here anyway?” Alec sighed with a little smirk. Even though it was annoying having no actual privacy, he’d gotten used to this behavior from his sister. She smiled back at him as she pulled herself up onto his bed and leaned against the headboard beside him.

 

“So you have time tuck yourself away so I’m not scarred for life,” she laughed, leaning her head against Alec’s shoulder. Alec rolled his eyes, but still put an arm around her, pulling her into a more comfortable position tucked into his side. She snuggled up with a hand on his chest. 

 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding everyone?”

 

“I’m not avoiding everyone,” Alec defended. She lifted her head to give him a look. “I’m not avoiding  _ you _ .”

 

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. Even though  _ I  _ tell  _ you  _ everything,” she said in a little huff.

 

“Izzy…” Alec sighed and let out a small laugh. When did this turn into such a big deal?.

 

“It’s just that we  _ just  _ got Jace back. Your bond has been so weak and you two were working on it. It looked like things were only headed up. You  _ actually  _ looked happy, like truly happy, which I have barely seen in my whole life. And now you can’t even look at each other,” Isabelle said. She curled her hands into the material of his black t-shirt.

 

“I am happy, Izzy. For once since, I don’t know...probably since the day of my  _ parabatai  _ ceremony, I’m actually happy. You don’t have to worry about Jace and I. Things are getting better; we just--we are…,” Alec sighed, resting his forehead in Isabelle’s hair. “We’ll be fine.”

 

“I hope you’re right,  _ hermano _ .” Alec let out a short laugh.

 

“Trust me, you’re making this into a bigger deal than this is.” Alec squeezed her tightly for a moment.

 

They stayed snuggled together like that in their own little bubble for what seemed like an hour. When Alec’s phone dinged from inside his pocket, breaking the silence, he let out a huff. 

 

“You gunna get that?” Isabelle said, poking at his side. He thumped his head back against the headboard.

 

“Can’t I just be left alone for a little while?” he groaned. 

 

“You  _ poor _ thing,” Isabelle mocked him, sitting up. He dug his phone out of his pocket with a frown. 

 

“It’s just Snapchat,” Alec said, going to put his phone back. 

 

“What? You got Snapchat and you didn’t tell me?” Isabelle said loudly with a hand to her chest, mocking offense. She picked up her phone off of the side table and swiped her fingers across it. “You are so going to add me!”

 

“Only if you promise to not tell anyone I have it. I do not need Simon bugging me even more about my phone.” Isabelle smiled and grabbed his phone. She took a picture of her screen, adding herself. 

 

“Deal! What’s the point of you having it if you don’t add anyone?” she asked while sending him a snap of himself.

 

“I have someone,” Alec said quietly. Isabelle scrolled over to his recent snaps.

 

“Daddy?” Isabelle practically cackles. “Let me guess, you only added Snapchat so you could get nudes from Magnus!” She threw her head back in a loud laugh. 

 

Alec ripped the phone out of her hands and shot himself up off of the bed, heading to his en suite.

 

“Alec, come one. There’s no need to be embarrassed. You remember that mundane I dated a few years ago? He insisted on me calling him Daddy,” Isabelle said, lying down on her side with her hand on her hip. “I guess some kinks just run in the family!”

 

“Izzy, just--stop talking!” Alec pleaded when he slammed the bathroom door shut. He leaned against it and thudded his head against the wood. His phone dinged again in his hand. 

 

Another snap from Magnus. It was a video. He opened it to see Magnus trying to clean Chairman Meow’s paws off in the sink. The bathroom echoed the poor cat’s mewls. 

 

_ “You brought this upon yourself,” Magnus chided the cat.  _

 

“Do I even want to know the context behind those sounds?” Isabelle laughed from the other side of the door. “I understand most kinks, but damn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
